Roommates
by mythologyrulz
Summary: Courtney is voted off TDA and is stuck rooming with LeShawna. AU sorta as in different plot sorta and different elimination kinda


**Hi another new story I know I should work on TDI season 2 but I just have to get these down well I have the time but I will update the other story don't worry. **

**I got the idea for this story a VERY long time so I came up with the Idea after the third aftermath but this takes place after Courtney's eliminated.**

**This is a bit AU like the episode plot is a bit different and the elimination is completely different after LeShawna is eliminated the order is Beth, Lindsay, Duncan and then Courtney. Oh and Duncan and Courtney have never dated. So here is the fic.**

* * *

"Bridge, do you know where room 5 is?" Courtney asked her friend.

"Yeah right down the hall to your left. Excited to meet your roommate?" Bridgette told her.

"Wait we have roommates? Please say they're not co-ed." Courtney said anxiously.

"Don't worry you won't be with Duncan." Bridgette told her calmly.

"I so wasn't worried about that, I totally forgot about him you know yeah." Courtney said well fidgeting and biting her nails.

"Court you're great at a lot of stuff lying is not one of them." Bridgette told her friend.

"Whatever, I'm going to unpack see you around." Courtney called to her friend as she walked to her room.

Courtney knocked on the door and to her surprise LeShawna answered it.

"Oh so you're my roommate?" Courtney asked looking around the room.

"Hey, I'm not thrilled either but we may as well try and get along right." LeShawna said.

"I guess, you wanna just talk and stuff well trying to bond?" Courtney asked awkwardly.

"Yeah sure." LeShawna answered.

"So who do you want to win?" Courtney asked.

"Harold of course!" LeShawna answered. "What about you?"

"I gotta say Harold too, only because I really hate Justin though." Courtney answered.

"Oh I hate him too."

"Why do you hate him?" Courtney asked.

"He is so cruel to everyone now. He was so quiet before on TDI but this season he's an ass." LeShawna answered. "You?"

"He used me." Courtney answered simply

* * *

**Flashback**

_Justin had pulled Courtney aside behind the boy's trailer._

"_Courtney you and I are the two strongest players in this crappy game. What do you say we have an alliance?" Justin asked._

"_Depends for challenges or elimination or both?" Courtney questioned._

"_Both and our first target Beth." He explained._

"_Yeah alright I guess." Courtney agreed_

**End flashback**

* * *

"I see and how long did the alliance last?" LeShawna questioned.

"Till Duncan was eliminated." Courtney answered. "Oh, I forgot Harold says hi."

"Kay, thanks hon." LeShawna responded.

"So how are you and Harold anyway?" Courtney asked.

"Well you know we're good." She answered.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Alright alright! Truth is I like Harold, a lot. Sure there's a part of me that can't resist those little man muscles and biceps of his, who could? But we're friends and that does how we're gonna keep it." LeShawna exclaimed from the chair of electrocution._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Little man biceps?" Courtney asked eyebrows raised.

"Oh, shut up." LeShawna replied.

"Whatever so how come you aren't roommates with Gwen or Bridgette?" Courtney asked.

"Well since I got here later it was room by myself for a while or Nothing, I would go with Gwen or Bridge but they're together, Heather was with Izzy, and now Lindsay and Beth are together." LeShawna explained.

"Kay what about the boy where are they?" Courtney asked curiously.

"The boys or Duncan?" LeShawna asked.

"The boys why would I care about that Neanderthal." Courtney stated again biting her nails.

"Whatever Geoff is with Trent, DJ is with Duncan, and Owen is alone because no one could stand his stink." LeShawna answered.

"I see." Courtney said.

"So what is the deal with you and Duncan?" LeShawna asked.

"There is no deal." Courtney said.

"Sure." LeShawna said sarcastically.

"I don't like him!" Courtney said a little too loudly.

"Do you want the whole studio to here you?" LeShawna asked.

"Right well sorry but if you would accept I don't like him I'll stop yelling." Courtney replied.

"Whatever you so like him."

"Do not"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Don't

"Do"

"Ha"

"Damn it" Courtney exclaimed. "I do not like that Neanderthal."

"You so do."

"Shut up!"

"Duncan and Courtney sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes Duncan Jr. sitting in a baby carriage." LeShawna sang.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Courtney screamed.

Just then a worried Duncan came running in.

"I heard screaming." He panted.

"You." Courtney said marching up to him.

Duncan was panicking about what the CIT was going to do. She walked up to him grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a very long kiss. When they finally parted Courtney turned to LeShawna and said,

"Thanks."

"Well I'll give you two love birds some privacy. Just stay off my bed." She told the two.

"Oh shut it."

* * *

**Well did you guys like it please review.**


End file.
